


the three of us

by squishy (Snowingiron)



Series: In The Stars (dark narry demigod au) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camp Half-Blood, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, Liam (Son of Zeus), Louis (Son of Hermes), M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Roleplay, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touch-Starved Liam, Touching, Zayn (Son of Apollo), brief Narry who can't keep their hands off each other, if you can call it that, they say "fuck" a lot, well you know about Zayn and Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/squishy
Summary: [INTERLUDE]Sometimes he doesn’t want to be Liam Payne, son of Zeus, lightning shifter, head counsellor and quest leader. Sometimes he just wants to be Zayn’s and Louis’ boyfriend. And Louis? He just wants to give back and make use of the secrets he likes to keep.





	1. this is how I show my love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick interlude about our favourite OT3 that deserves to be heard.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Liam is exhausted when he leaves the Athena cabin. Strategies, discussions, arguments. He doesn’t know why he always has to be the one to keep calm and make them all communicate with each other. Don’t get him wrong, Liam loves what he’s doing and he doesn’t mind that everyone is relying on him so much. He likes to take care of people and he believes he’s doing a decent job. It’s just… yeah, exhausting.

He feels better when he meets the other boys in a more quiet place, a sunny little meadow with a few flowers telling them that winter is finally gone and spring is here. He spots Louis and Zayn first and can’t help but smile. He’s so ready to fall into their arms and take a nap, even though it probably won’t help with his exhaustion. It’s like his mind is completely drained but his body isn’t, so he stays restless.

The ADHD is making it worse and he’s usually awake for another two hours before he finally manages to fall asleep. Even though he wouldn’t have it any other way, he’s still done with it sometimes. Sometimes he doesn’t want to be Liam Payne, son of Zeus, lightning shifter, head counsellor and quest leader. Sometimes he just wants to be Zayn’s and Louis’ boyfriend.

As soon as he’s getting closer he realises that none of them are talking and, shifting his glance a little to the left, he knows why. Harry is just a few feet away, sprawled across the lush green grass and keeping himself up on his elbows while Niall is kneeling next to him, slightly hunched over so that their foreheads are pressed together. It takes another moment for Liam to recognise the steady movement of Niall’s hand in Harry’s pants. He is jerking Harry off and _his boyfriends are watching._

No, that’s not completely true. Zayn is staring at his brother with a thoughtful expression, lips slightly parted and the chocolate in his hand completely forgotten, so it just melts through his fingers. Louis, the little shit, is watching Zayn instead, with the corner of his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his eyes glazed over like he’s about to pounce on him.

Liam shakes his head and settles down next to them. He can hear Niall’s quietly mumbled words now, words that make Harry gasp and press himself up to kiss him but Niall only indulges him for a moment before he’s pulling away again with a grin, making Harry chase his lips. Liam thinks he hears Harry mutter something close to ‘wrath of a god’ which only makes Niall bite his lip in retort. Well, it is a nice view, but Liam understands that Louis prefers to gaze at Zayn instead. He is beautiful, the most beautiful thing Liam has ever seen and him and Louis have often cried over how handsome he is. They still can’t quite believe their luck.

They still don’t notice him though so Liam sighs wistfully and tips over to rest his head on Zayn’s lap. That seems to startle them both and only a second later there’s a hand in his short hair.

“Liam…” He loves the way Zayn says his name, with his thick accent. It sounds like _Leeyum_. “Damn.”

He finally seems to notice the chocolate melting away in his hand and flings it away before he starts to flap his hand around. Liam quickly reaches for his wrist and mumbles a quiet “c'mere” before he shifts his head and sucks Zayn’s fingers into his mouth. He hears a small hiss, both from Zayn and Louis as he starts to lick his fingers clean. It’s good chocolate, the taste mingling with the salt on Zayn’s skin. His fingers are still in Liam’s hair, short nails scraping over his scalp and he lets out a soft sigh, curling into Zayn’s lap some more. He usually isn’t like that, so needy, so small. It’s the exhaustion and both of his boys pick up on it immediately.

“You alright, babe?” Louis’ hand strokes lazily over his calf.

“Yeah,” Liam says after slipping Zayn’s clean fingers out of his mouth. He nods over to Harry and Niall, who slowly removes his hand from Harry’s pants. “What’s with them? How did that happen?” He doesn’t really remember them doing things like that in front of others.

“I’m not quite sure,” Zayn says and smooths a hand over Liam’s forehead. “I think Harry stole Niall’s last piece of chocolate but he didn’t want mine when I offered it.”

“He decided to eat it out of Harry’s mouth I think.” Louis slightly grimaces.

“Stealing chocolate leads to a handjob… right.” Liam grins.

“It’s called punishment,” Niall says with a smile as he drops down in their little circle.

“Since when is a handjob punishment,” Louis asks and squints at him.

Harry joins them, his unruly hair a mess and his skin flushed all over. His pupils are still dilated and he licks his lips with a heavy breath. “It is when you’re not allowed to come,” he grumbles and pouts at a still smiling Niall.

“It’s your own fault.”

“I said I was sorry,” Harry whines.

“Yeah, not good enough. That was my favourite chocolate.”

Zayn beams at his brother. “My mum makes the best chocolate.”

“She does.” Niall beams back.

Harry just huffs “whatever, I don’t care,” and starts to pick at the grass by his feet.

Liam closes his eyes then, listening to the light banter but blocking out the actual words. He is so tired and he wants to fall asleep right here, with his friends, but especially with his head on Zayn’s thigh and with Louis’ thumb rubbing soothing circles into his leg. But soon the hand stills and when Liam opens his eyes, Louis is frowning at him. He exchanges a brief glance with Zayn before he smiles at Liam, all bright and dark at the same time. Liam shivers because he knows that look too well.

“I think we’ll be off, lads. See you later!”

A second later Zayn drags Liam to his feet by his armpits and brushes the grass from his jeans before he takes Liam’s hand. Louis quickly reaches for his other hand and together they stroll back to the cabins. Liam is holding on to both of them, squeezing their fingers and he has never felt any better. Some camp mates are still throwing them glances and talk about them but it’s not as bad as Zayn had feared it would be. Neither he nor Louis know that it’s mostly because of Liam.

He still remembers the feeling of when his fist connected with the Ares kid’s face in front of all other head counsellors. No one is allowed to badmouth the amazing thing the three of them have. Yeah, maybe he had put his foot down back then, which disturbed many campers. Liam is usually calm and collected, but when it comes to Louis and Zayn? He would kill for them and he is not ashamed to admit it. Still, it’s nice to have this without them knowing how far he would really go for them. But with the way Louis rubs his thumb over the back of Liam’s hand and the way Zayn leans over to press a kiss against his clothed shoulder he has an inkling that it might be mutual.

They lead him to the Hermes cabin which is half empty, save for a few siblings and two or three unclaimed kids with young faces and huge eyes.

“Would you kindly leave the cabin? Believe me, it’s for your own sanity.” Louis doesn’t lose his smile and the siblings who know him well just roll their eyes before they drag the others away.

“Louis, we’re not in Bioshock and you’re not Atlas,” Zayn laughs.

“Worked anyway, didn’t it?”

When they’re close to Louis’ bed they let go of Liam’s hands at the same time. He feels lost but only for a moment, then Zayn stands in front of him with a smile and leans in to kiss him. Liam sighs instantly, pressing back into the softness of Zayn’s lips. His stubble scratches against Liam’s skin but it’s a nice burn and he likes it. Meanwhile Louis is busy taking Liam’s clothes off, slowly but surely, dotting little kisses all over the newly exposed skin, making him shiver.

“You’re always working so hard,” Louis sighs, “looking after everyone. You’re exhausted, aren’t you?”

Liam is still busy dragging his lips against Zayn’s but he moans out an affirmative which makes Louis chuckle.

“Gods, Liam… You’re so good and so perfect, always taking care of Zayn and me, aren’t you? We’ll take care of you now.”

Liam’s leather jacket (well, actually Zayn’s leather jacket) is already on the floor and they have to break apart from the kiss when Louis pulls the shirt over his head. As soon as it’s gone Zayn’s lips claim his again, a little firmer and rougher this time. It’s breathtaking, the way Zayn kisses, it always is. Like a sun that is about to explode, a true son of Apollo. Liam gets lost in it and so does Zayn, tearing his lips away to throw his head back with a pleased gasp before he dives in again.

It goes on forever with Zayn kissing him and Louis slowly stripping him until he is naked. He feels a bit more self-conscious than the others maybe but it’s completely forgotten when Louis mouths along his spine, nipping and sucking gently at the skin until he reaches the small of Liam’s back. When Zayn presses closer and Liam’s dick brushes against the rough fabric of Zayn’s torn jeans he lets out a groan. A moment later Louis moves over and flicks Zayn’s ear.

“Ouch,” he grunts and pulls back.

“Behave yourself, Zayn. This is not about us.”

“Sorry.” Zayn smiles sheepishly.

But maybe Liam wants it to be about them? He makes an unhappy noise but Louis only smooths back his hair and presses a kiss to his forehead, his eyelid and the corner of his mouth.

“Just let us do this, Liam.”

Why does he feel like they semi-planned this? Usually when he is like this they cuddle him and stroke his skin but nothing more. This is different.

“Okay,” he whispers and both of them beam at him before they drag him over to the bed. It smells of Louis but also faintly of Zayn and he sighs when he rolls on his back. This time it’s Zayn who kneels between his legs and brushes his lips against Liam’s collarbone. Louis just leans against the headboard and lifts Liam’s head into his lap.

“Just enjoy it.You can give up control with us, you know that, right?”

Liam only nods, almost too distracted by those lips on his body. Zayn works his way up and nudges his nose against Liam’s chin to make him tilt back his head and granting him better access to the soft skin of his throat.

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been looking for,” Zayn hums and presses his open mouth against his pulse, sucking hard to make sure he gets a bruise into Liam’s skin.

Fuck, Liam is already getting hard and he moves his hands to claw at Zayn’s back but Louis is quicker, grabbing both of his wrists with a cruel smirk.

“Come on Liam, you know the rules. No touching until we’re finished with you.”

“Fuck.”

“Relax,” Louis says a little softer this time, pressing a tender kiss to each of his palms. “You’re in good hands now.”

“He’s right,” Zayn says when he finally breaks away, nodding approvingly at his own work. “We’ll take such good care of you.”

And Liam lets them. He closes his eyes again and tries to focus on the way Zayn kisses every inch of his body, even the less attractive parts but he still mutters “Beautiful” every now and then and Louis always agrees with him.

“You’ve always been beautiful, Liam. Even when we were at each other’s throats. Do you remember, babe? You were so stuck-up and you said I was a brat.”

Zayn snorts from where he’s sucking at the inside of Liam’s thigh and briefly looks up. “You’re still a brat, Louis.”

“Shut up, love and put your mouth back where it’s meant to be.”

Zayn just giggles before he resumes his task of tasting Liam’s skin. He always makes sure to leave out Liam’s cock though and it’s sweet torture. Cruel but also good and Liam feels his breath becoming heavier, his skin flushing. His cock jumps every time Zayn’s mouth is close, all curved and leaking but Zayn only hums and moves on. Torture, both of them torture him.

“Anyway,” Louis continues with a fond voice. “Remember how you yelled me? It was really hot. Even though you’re younger than me you always acted like such a dad. Fuck, you were barely 16, two years younger than me but I really wanted you to fuck me then and there. Instead we ended up punching each other. Chiron was so furious and he made me apologise because I was the older one. You didn’t even care. But you know what, Liam? We only fought because you were looking out for other kids and you were so devoted, so dedicated… All I thought was 'gods, I wish he would care about me like that’.”

“I know that feeling,” Zayn moans against Liam’s shoulder and he can feel Zayn’s trapped dick grinding against his bare leg.

“Zayn,” Louis warns him.

“Sorry,” Zayn breathes and backs off a little. “He tastes so good and he’s so hot, it’s hard to hold back.”

“I know.” Louis sounds like he means it.

It’s too much for Liam, the way they talk about him like he is what holds all three of them together, even though they are what holds _him_ together. He would’ve fallen apart years ago if it wasn’t for Louis, and Zayn later.

“Tell us what happened next, Liam,” Louis says, still holding his wrists in a firm grip, occasionally brushing a kiss against his knuckles and fingers. “After I was forced to apologise to you.”

“I…” Liam clears his throat when the word comes out hoarse. “I avoided you.”

“Yeah you did. You avoided me and I was so mad. Why was I mad, Liam?”

“Because I treated you badly.”

“No, I was mad because I wanted you so much. You were everyone’s favourite and everyone was your favourite but I wanted it to only be me.”

“Louis…”

“It’s true. That’s why I kissed you against the tree. I wanted you to be trapped with me. And I didn’t let go of you ever since, did I? I know I corrupted you a little but I don’t regret it.” Louis sounds a little breathless, as if the memories are enough to make him come. “I was so happy when you fucked me for the first time and let loose. You were always a little too nice, you know? And I felt like a fool when I told you I loved you and you just blinked at me like an owl. Like you couldn’t believe it. Left me hanging there for a moment, didn’t you? But then you said it back and everything was so perfect. Almost perfect.”

Liam sucks in a sharp breath when Zayn flicks his tongue over Liam’s nipple and then starts to suck at it.

“Almost…?” Liam squirms.

“Yeah. We both felt it, didn’t we? There was something missing. But we were both too afraid to admit it, to talk about it. We didn’t want to believe that we were just with the wrong person. Then pretty, beautiful Zayn here came along, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes out. “He had no shame, just like you.”

Louis laughs against Liam’s palm and presses another kiss to it. “That’s true. He sucked you off while I was sleeping right next to you, huh? No shame at all. And it didn’t even hurt that much when we found out, we just fought for the sake of fighting, but I wasn’t mad at you and you weren’t mad at me.”

“Never,” Liam agrees and looks at Zayn who has stopped torturing him to watch and listen instead. His lips are so red and Liam wants nothing more than to kiss him, but he needs to say it too. “We fell pretty hard and fast for Zayn. It wasn’t perfect until we met him.”

“True,” Louis says and looks at Zayn as well, just as fondly as he had looked at Liam. “Remember how we talked about Zayn at night, under the blanket? 'He’s so beautiful’ you said and I agreed, because he is. He fits so perfectly into our lives, into our beds, into our _hearts_ , how could we _not_ fall for him?”

The sheets rustle before Zayn quickly leans over Liam to catch Louis’ lips in a hungry kiss. It’s full of teeth and tongue and Liam shudders, hands aching to touch his own cock at the sight of them. He loves to watch them, he always did. And he loves it when he reaches his cabin and his bed after a long day only to find his two boys making out with half their clothes off. They always wait for him and all he wants is to take care of them, both of them at the same time. It’s the only time he wishes to be a god, so he can split himself apart and be even closer to them. But this is enough.

“You’re still an idiot,” Zayn whispers into the curve of Louis’ lips. “binding yourself to a goddess because you fucked up and stole a delicate artifact.”

But Louis just stares at Zayn, drinking in the sight of his beautiful face. “Absolutely worth it.”

Liam has to grin at that, especially when Zayn groans like he’s in physical pain because he wants to kiss him again. “This is about Liam, remember? You can’t just make me come like that.”

“From what? Telling you that you’re worth it?”

Zayn’s expression turns a little more serious. “Yeah, exactly that. Brat.” Then his gaze falls on Liam again and he smiles, ducking his head to steal a kiss from him as well.

“Louis is the worst,” he says afterwards. “He’s always sabotaging his own plans.”

“I wouldn’t call that sabotage,” Louis pipes up. “I’d call it improvisation. The game always changes.”

“Sure,” Zayn says and kisses Liam again. “How about we take care of this now, hm?” His fingers trail over Liam’s neglected cock, his hips jerking at this simple touch.

“Please,” he says and nods.

“See?” Louis groans. “Always so polite. I only once got him to talk dirty to me and even then he still said please and thank you.”

“You know,” Zayn looks up at Louis. “There are people who appreciate a simple 'please’ and 'thank you’.”

Louis grins at him. “People like Niall?”

Zayn scowls. “Shut up, Lou.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Zee.”

Zayn whimpers and pushes his head into Liam’s shoulder before he nuzzles at one of the tattoos on his arm (they’re all made by Zayn). Then he finally, finally slides down the bed to settle back between Liam’s legs. He spreads them a little wider on instinct but Zayn shakes his head and shoulders his thighs instead, hands wrapping around them.

“More comfortable for you, yes?”

Yeah, more comfortable, but it also gives Liam absolutely no leverage to thrust or do anything else. And Louis is still holding his arms which means they both trapped him and he’s completely at their mercy. He is fine with that.

“I won’t last long,” he tells them when Zayn’s breath ghosts over the tip of his cock. “I won’t–”

“Hey, ssh.” Louis moves from the headboard and lies down next to Liam, pressing into his side. Liam is kinda grateful because his arms were going a little numb and now Louis just holds his wrist over his chest. “You come when you need to, whenever you’re ready. We already tortured you enough, didn’t we?”

Liam feels like he’s in a good cop/bad cop situation because clearly Zayn decided to go the torture route, making him groan and twist because it feels so good but it’s also not enough. Every time he feels like he’s about to come Zayn pulls away to lick his own lips.

“And you say I’m the brat.” Louis smirks as he watches Zayn, but then Liam is moaning again and Louis whines. “Gods Liam, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Always, but especially for us.” He kisses Liam’s temple. “So brave.” His cheek. “So handsome.” His jaw. “So strong.”

It’s so much, too much, his nerves are on fire, tingling with that kind of energy that keeps him awake when he tries to sleep. It’s brimming under his skin and Zayn’s mouth is so good, swallowing him to the base. It’s too much and Liam doesn’t know where to put all of his feelings. But he knows it’s not under his skin anymore, it’s _on_ his skin.

“Shit,” Zayn reels a little back and presses his face into Liam’s thigh, biting at his lip. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry,” Liam blurts out immediately.

Louis seems to have felt something similar because he let go of Liam’s wrist and is now staring at him with fingers rubbing against his own mouth.

“Felt like a little electric shock.”

“I’m sorry,” he says again but Zayn only laughs.

“Don’t be. Fuck, that felt amazing. My lips are still tingling.”

When Louis shifts closer again and presses a kiss to Liam’s lips there is a little crackle between them and Louis moans.

“Shit, it’s like I’m licking at a car battery or something. You taste so good, I love it.”

They kiss again with Zayn’s mouth back around his dick and he feels like he’s about to burst with whatever is happening. He faintly hears the wind picking up outside, the light getting dimmer, like dark clouds are gathering above them. He groans into Louis mouth and twists both hands into his hair. He doesn’t remind Liam of the no touching rule, too caught up in whatever is happening on Liam’s skin and he barely has time to tell them before he comes with thunder literally crashing around them and if it didn’t feel so good he would be embarrassed about it. This hasn’t happened to him since he was a teenager.

But Louis and Zayn don’t let go, they hold him until he’s spent and catches his own breath. He goes completely limb in their safe grip and finally the exhaustion in his head mirrors the exhaustion in his body. He sighs, satisfied, pleased, vulnerable. But it’s a good feeling and Louis and Zayn’s faces are huddled together above him, taking turns at trading him lazy kisses.

“We love you,” Zayn croaks, so full of heart and emotions it makes Liam ache on the inside.

“We love you so much,” Louis echoes and he sounds just as wrecked which is weird since they just completely wrecked him.

“Love you too,” Liam mutters and lets them roll him onto his side so Zayn can curl around his back and Louis can squeeze himself into Liam’s arms, two pairs of lips against his neck.

Yeah, it’s nice to let go sometimes. Few people know how good it can feel and how necessary it sometimes is. He thinks Harry gets it the most. Even though him and Niall bicker most of the time and tease each other Liam can see that it’s not what their relationship is about. They are in love, even though half of Camp Half-Blood can’t believe it (or doesn’t want to). But he has seen them being all over each other with their limbs entangled, has seen them giggle against each other’s lips before the kiss, all sweet and soft.

But Liam mostly relates to the way Harry absorbs Niall’s praise with a shiver and leans into every touch like he’s starving for it. People like Harry and Liam are needy creatures who rarely get enough. Some are too afraid to ask for it properly, like Liam. Some of them don’t need to ask at all and just happily go on their knees with a plea already on their lips, like Harry. The only difference is that Liam isn’t as greedy and doesn’t need it all the time. Niall and Harry consume each other like a storm and he doesn’t think he would want to be in either one’s place. At first he had thought they would kill each other, until he realised that they would kill others instead, together. They are attached in so many places that Liam is a little worried where it will end. The way they are, the way they act, it’s a godly attitude. And Zeus knows that the gods don’t like to share their power.

“Are you still thinking, babe?” Louis pouts at him. “We weren’t very good then, hm?”

“You were,” Liam mumbles and closes his eyes. “Thank you.”

He stops thinking then and sinks deeper into Zayn’s and Louis’ arms.


	2. your secret is safe with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to power, he tries the next best thing: Secrets. People and their secrets are a powerful weapon too, aren’t they? If Louis discovers something he holds it back until it will benefit him and it might be cruel, but a son of Hermes got to survive, doesn’t he? There is one secret in particular that he has held back for a while now, a secret that makes his skin prickle. He’s had some suspicions before but ever since the quest during last winter he is sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this chapter sent a confusing message and we want to clarfiy that Louis' approach on the matter isn't really clever but it's not just about the sex happening here. For further elaboration please look at our response to the first comment ( after reading the chapter to avoid spoilers) <3

Louis is aware of certain things. That’s like, his thing. Since he doesn’t have any notably powers his only way to keep up with everyone else is to be the most observant person in the room. Sure, he is quite a good thief and he has gotten better at his swordsmanship, but they all know that Louis is the weakest of the group. His feathered shoes don’t really make up for that. But that’s alright, they don’t make him feel like he isn’t enough, so he tries not to hate himself and so far it’s working.

When it comes to power, he tries the next best thing: Secrets. People and their secrets are a powerful weapon too, aren’t they? If Louis discovers something he holds it back until it will benefit him and it might be cruel, but a son of Hermes got to survive, doesn’t he? Not that he has ever seen his father, unlike other demigods. Even his siblings have seen him at least once. Hermes is one of the more involved gods after all. Maybe he forgot about Louis. Wouldn’t be the first one to do so.

There is a reason Louis is always the loudest, always the most intense. He doesn’t want anyone else to forget about him, he doesn’t want his _friends_ to forget about him. That little group that had evolved during their last quest means everything to him, even though he acts so flippant all the time. He hopes that they know how he feels anyway.

But yeah, secrets. Sometimes they serve a purpose and he wants them to work in his favour. Sometimes it’s good enough for him to be the only one who knows. It’s a different kind of power, the only power he is capable of keeping. There is one secret in particular that he has held back for a while now, a secret that makes his skin prickle. He’s had some suspicions before but ever since the quest during last winter he is sure of it.

Zayn has feelings for his brother, Niall.

Louis isn’t jealous. How could he? He understands the way Zayn is and knows that he still loves Liam and him. There is absolutely no doubt about that and it fills Louis’ heart with so much happiness. The three of them, they’re the best. It certainly is the best thing that will ever happen to him. The other reason why he isn’t jealous is because he knows that Zayn doesn’t stand a chance.

Maybe there was a chance for him and Niall once but that one is gone now because not even a thin sheet of paper fits between Harry and Niall. Louis has to admit that he doesn’t understand how they’re working. He doesn’t. He doesn’t know what it is that drove them together in the first place and he doesn’t know what keeps them together. The only thing that appeases Louis is the fact that they probably don’t know either. They just fall into each other and don’t care about never getting out again. It’s… kinda like fate.

So Niall changed. Zayn didn’t. Zayn still has feelings that go beyond those of a simple brotherly bond. The question is now, what will Louis do about that secret? He had thought it would be enough to just know, but every time Zayn looks at Niall… Louis feels himself stir. There is something about it that excites him and he has to find out why. He’s not trying to deny that he would like to see those two brothers in a more intimate situation but why does he feel like that?

He just wants Zayn to be happy, just wants him to shiver in Louis’ arms the way he does when Niall calls him “Zee” and… oh. More than once Louis has caught himself wanting to call Zayn “Zee” but he has always stopped himself, knowing that it is something reserved to Niall. And maybe Louis would like to be Niall, just once. To show Zayn that he knows his secret and maybe relieve some of the stress that comes with it. Gods, he is so in love with Zayn, he would give up all the secrets he knows to make him happy. And he knows that Liam feels the same.

That’s why Louis gets up in the early hours and heads over to the atelier that Zayn likes to spend time at. He usually waits until everyone else is gone or he goes there early, before the others swarm in. He is there again today, wearing his paint-splattered jeans and a thin white shirt that reveals all of his tattoos and muscles. Louis’ mouth starts to water. He is painting something but Louis doesn’t recognise what it is. It’s often like that with Zayn, that you can’t figure out what it’s supposed to be until he does the last stroke and then everything falls into place and you wonder how you didn’t see it before. Zayn is a master at what he does.

Louis approaches him quietly, almost tip toeing, and then wraps an arm around Zayn’s shoulder from behind, pressing a long kiss to the nape of his neck. _Please recognise me, just from that. Please love me like that._

Zayn only jumps slightly, before he rests a paint-wet hand over his arm.

“Louis,” he mutters and Louis sighs in relief, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“Hey, Zee.”

Zayn shivers just for a split second, then he tenses up, his nails digging into the flesh of Louis’ arm. It stings a little.

“It’s okay, big brother. I just wanted to see what you’re doing.” He lets his hand trail back over Zayn’s chest. His nails leave little scratches on Louis’ arm.

“Louis—”

“Tell me, Zee.” He presses his lips against the shell of Zayn’s ear, whispering. “What are you painting?”

“I… ” Zayn’s breath falters. “I don’t know yet. I never know until it’s finished.”

Louis hums, fingers raking over Zayn’s hard stomach until they reach his crotch. “My brother, the genius.”

“Fuck,” Zayn hisses and jerks his hips just a little, pressing against Louis’ hand.

“Art is a bit like fucking, isn’t it? You build it up with every stroke of your brush and you come all over it with your idea of how it’s supposed to look. And you make a real mess, don’t you? ’s okay, Zee. I feel the same with my music sometimes.”

Zayn is hard. He is so hard that Louis wants nothing more than to turn him around and devour him. But he is not supposed to see Louis, it would ruin the illusion. So instead he opens the first button of Zayn’s jeans and then lingers over the zipper, pressing a questioning kiss to Zayn’s neck. Louis knows he is putting something new on the table, offering him to either take it or push it away.

“Niall,” Zayn whines and pushes himself against Louis’ fingers. “Go on.”

 _Fuck yes_ , Louis thinks. He quickly unzips Zayn’s jeans and pushes his hand inside to pull Zayn’s dick out. It’s already leaking and Louis uses those few drops to lube up his hand. It’s the right amount to make it slick enough but not too much so the drag is still rough.

“Shit, you’re so hard for me, Zee.”

He starts slow, so he has time to drink in the little shudders and shivers of Zayn’s body. It’s delicious how he writhes on the small stool, pushing his hips into Louis’ hand with each stroke. He is so beautiful and Louis hates that he can’t see his face. But this is important and not about Louis, at least not right now.

“Fuck,” he breathes when Zayn lets his head fall back onto Louis’ shoulder, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, little moans slipping out of it. “I want you so much, you know? I can’t help it, never could. Even with Harry, I still want you.”

Zayn groans and Louis grabs his cock harder, making the circle he thrusts into a little smaller because he knows Zayn likes it tight.

“Niall, fuck. You can’t…”

“Can’t what? Harry’s still asleep. I’m here for you. I’m always here for you.” It’s not easy to keep it together because Louis is hard himself but maybe it’s okay to press his own bulge against the small of Zayn’s back and let him know. “Feel that? That’s how my big brother makes me feel.”

“Fuck...”

Zayn is close, he can sense it. Louis doesn’t actually know what Niall would say, what he would do. He’s pretty sure Niall would make him last longer. He would wait until Zayn begs him to come and only then would he grant him release. Louis can’t help but be a little more himself right now. He knows he’s not perfect, he should be the perfect Niall for Zayn, but he wants him to come fast and hard, so he picks up speed and licks over the shell of Zayn’s ear.

“Gods, you look amazing. Can you come for your little brother now? Please come for me.”

“Ni, I– ”

“Come on, I want you to. I love you, Zee.”

“ _Niall-_ ”

Zayn’s whole body tenses when he comes, one hand holding on to the edge of the stool, the other holding on to Louis’ arm. Louis is in awe and stares at the amount of semen dripping from his fingers and there is more as he squeezes Zayn’s dick for the last drop. Only then does he slump back into Louis with a heavy breath and a satisfied sigh. That’s it. That’s all he wanted for Zayn and he’s happy that he let him do it for him.

“I love you,” Louis whispers one more time but in his own voice and it comes out much more shaky and uncertain than he intended. He just hopes Zayn won’t freak out now. It’s easy to fall into the moment but sometimes not so easy to forgive when it’s over.

But then Zayn turns around on his stool to tug at Louis’ shirt and makes him climb into his lap. Louis eagerly does so and returns the kiss that Zayn is giving him. It’s slow and deep and Zayn’s tongue sweeps over the seam of his lips until he opens up with a small whimper. He is still hard and he can’t help but grind into Zayn’s lap.

“You…” Zayn stares at him after tearing his mouth away. “How did you–”

“Shh, hey. Your secret’s safe with me, love. And you don’t have to explain anything, okay? I get it.”

“You get it?” Zayn frowns at him.

“Well, not like that. But I want to make you happy. Both, me and Liam, we want to give you everything you need.”

“Everything I need, huh? You think that’s what I need?” He could’ve sounded harsh, but Zayn’s voice is all soft when he asks, his hands roaming Louis’ back.

“I do,” Louis says and shrugs, cleaning his still filthy hand by rubbing it all off on Zayn’s shirt. He only gets a small glare in response that makes Louis grin. “I just want you to know that you don’t have to be ashamed of it and that you don’t need to hide it from me. And Liam, eventually. But I think we need to ease him into it. And…” He shrugs again. “I’ll try to give it to you.”

“Gods, Louis, you totally get off on it, don’t you?”

Louis laughs. “Maybe.”

“You’re so amazing. I mean, you were horrible because Niall wouldn’t say any of that shit you said, but it totally worked and you’re so good.” He presses another hard kiss to Louis’ lips. “And yeah, maybe I need it. Maybe I want it. But do you know what I want right now?”

More heat gathers in Louis’ lower abdomen. “What?”

“You. You and Liam but right now I want you.”

Zayn is quick and rough when he pushes Louis out of his lap and into the wet splatters of paint so he can grab the legs of Louis’ trousers and haul at them until they come off. Louis’ bare arse presses against the cold drop cloth and he swallows hard.

“Oh, shit,” Louis mutters and watches Zayn slip out of his own jeans, dick half-hard again, before he kneels down between Louis’ feet. He drags the fabric of his own shirt over his head and Louis stares at the tattoos, at his darkened skin and fuck, he still can’t believe he and Liam can have this, can have him. It’s ridiculous.

Louis only sits up briefly and lifts his arms so Zayn can wrench him out of his shirt as well, then their bodies collide in another heated kiss and there is paint everywhere, on their hands, on their backs, their legs. It’s filthy and it turns Louis on even more.

“Want to fuck you,” Zayn mumbles into his mouth and all Louis can do is make a noise of approval, legs falling open to give Zayn all the access that he needs. But when Zayn slips his fingers between to feel him up he pulls back with wide eyes.

“Did you–”

“Prep myself before I came here? Of course. I told you, I know what you want.”

Zayn’s eyes turn incredibly dark, up to the point that Louis can’t see any colour in them anymore. He licks his lips and then reaches out to turn Louis over on his stomach. There is even more paint now and Zayn’s hands come to rest next to him, hot body pressing against his back.

“This is going to be rough, Lou. And I want you to take all of it.”

Louis nods against the cloth and lets Zayn shove a few fingers inside, probably to test how much he’s stretched and lubed up.

“Gods, you’re so good to me, I can’t even–” He cuts himself off with a groan and presses a kiss to Louis’ neck. “I’d like to say ‘scream if it hurts too much’ but we both know you’ll do nothing but scream for me.”

“Oh fuck, do it.”

And then Zayn takes himself in hand and pushes right in to the hilt, making Louis moan. It fills him with a little pride that he is able to make Zayn hard again so soon after he came. And Zayn wasn’t lying, it’s rough. His fingers dig into Louis’ sides until it hurts, hips slap against hips until Louis feels like he would wander across the floor if it wasn’t for his tight grip. And he screams, oh he does. Every angle feels good, every thrust builds up his orgasm that has been close ever since he entered the atelier and saw Zayn sitting there all by himself.

His fingers curl into the drop cloth beneath him when Zayn hits the bundle of nerves that let the stars dance behind his eyes and he’s glad that there are no cabins close to them because _boy_ , Louis doesn’t know if he ever has been that loud before, begging Zayn for “moremoremore” until it’s too much. He’d like to say that he’s good at controlling himself and can last for hours but the truth is: he can’t. He doesn’t want to, he likes it hard and fast and filthy and Zayn is giving it all to him at once.

“Zayn,” he pants and with the last push of Zayn’s hips he is also pushed over the edge, falling free for a moment that seems to last forever and makes him scrabble at the floor, trying to hold on to something. But Zayn is right there, holding him through it before he comes himself. It feels amazing and it almost takes forever to calm down from it. They’re both breathing heavily, muffled words against cloth and skin, words that mean everything.

“One day I’m going to paint all over your back, Louis. I’ll use you as a canvas and make you even more beautiful.”

Louis moans through the aftershock and nods. He will let him, because he doesn’t mind being a canvas for Zayn, he doesn’t mind playing Niall for him. Louis would be anything and anyone for Zayn and Liam (not always aware that they want nothing and no one else but Louis).

When Zayn finally pulls out and turns Louis on his back he gives him a surprisingly soft and sweet kiss that gives Louis the shivers in a much different way than before. Only his heart flutters the same way it does with Liam and however good it has been, he already feels the absence of their third. He can see the same in Zayn’s eyes when he pulls away and they smile at each other.

“Shower?”

“Yeah.” Zayn’s voice is a little hoarse. “And then we’ll wake Liam.”

“He hasn’t been with us last night…”

“He’s always working so hard,” Zayn sighs and presses another kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Yeah, maybe we should do something for him. Make him relax and think about something else for once.”

“Do you have something in mind?”

Louis grins from where he is still lying on the floor, stretching his sore limbs. “Oh, I always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, we hope you like it! <3


End file.
